


too far from the line

by KRASC0RE



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, chan is always drunk, fight, jeongin loves chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRASC0RE/pseuds/KRASC0RE
Summary: chan comes home drunk every night. jeongin loves him but he can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	too far from the line

jeongin flinched when he heard the door slam shut. he turned around to see his boyfriend coming home drunk. unfortunately, this wasn’t a rare occurrence. he got up with a barely acknowledgeable sigh and stopped in front of his boyfriend. 

chan looked at his younger boyfriend with confusion, ‘’why do you look angry?’’ he asked. ‘’because you’re coming home late from the bar again.’’ jeongin replied. 

‘’well, i’m not that drunk tonight. i’m rarely drunk actually, just tipsy.’’ chan said in defense. ‘’okay… but how do you spend four fucking hours at a bar? and only get tipsy, may i add.’’ jeongin crossed his arms. 

‘’shit, jeongin, what’s with the questionnaire? i’m not in the fucking mood. get out of my way.’’ chan sighed and pushed past his boyfriend of two years. 

‘’well, i’m tired of you acting like this so i’m gonna keep talking, i don’t care if you don’t want me to.’’ jeongin said and stopped his boyfriend from leaving. ‘’what the fuck is wrong with you, chan? you come home late all the time and act like everything’s fine when it clearly isn’t.’’ 

‘’what i do is none of your fucking business.’’ chan said, raising his voice. ‘’it is my business when you’re my boyfriend!’’ jeongin said even louder. 

‘’well, if you keep acting all needy and annoying, maybe we should break up!’’ chan yelled. jeongin froze, ‘’wow. didn’t know you felt that way.’’ he mumbled.

chan looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes, ‘’baby, i-’’ he said as he cupped the younger’s face, only for jeongin to move his face away from chan’s hand. 

‘’i didn’t mean that… i’m sorry, innie.’’ chan said and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. ‘’no… you’re not the same, chan. i used to feel so safe around you… but nowadays when you hug me, it doesn’t feel like you anymore.’’ jeongin said as he pushed chan away. 

‘’what are you saying?’’ chan asked with concern. jeongin slowly turned his gaze onto chan, ‘’we need to break up.’’ he said.

‘’n-no, innie, don’t say that, baby-’’ 

‘’stop... don’t.’’ jeongin mumbled, ‘’i love you, i really do. too much, so much that i’m hurting myself by doing so. and you’re hurting me. it’s over, chan, i cant keep waiting for you everyday, hoping that you’ll show some love to me too. i’m so tired of trying when you’re not.’’ he said as he let the tears roll down his pale cheeks. 

it was true, jeongin really did love chan. but how could he give half of his heart to chan and never get anything in return? he had spent all of his days waiting for chan and thinking that maybe he would finally come around and love jeongin like he used to. but no, it was the same thing every night, the same thing that was killing jeongin inside.

he just couldn't take it anymore. 

"you can't do this, jeongin… just think, okay, we can fix this! i can fix myself, just please don't leave, you can't leave me, baby please-" chan begged, but to no avail. 

"chan, don't. you brought this upon yourself… i tried, i really did. i tried talking to you about this but you never listened. you can't fix this anymore, i'm done." jeongin deadpanned. losing chan was the last thing he'd ever wanted, but now there was no choice.

of course jeongin had heard the cliché saying before; "if you love something, set it free". he never quite understood it until now. chan was someone he would always remember, but that's all he was meant to be, really - a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading this (even though it was a bit sad) !! i have other jeongchan oneshots if you're interested ! thank u for reading <33


End file.
